schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lucky Quinn
Dermot "Lucky" Quinn ist der sekundäre Antagonist aus dem 2014 erschienenen Videospiel Watch_Dogs. Er ist der Anführer der Chicago South Club-Mafia und besitzt in Chicago fast unbegrenzten Einfluss. Dies liegt vor allem an einem Erpresservideo, welches Bürgermeister Donovan bei einem Mord zeigt und welches Quinn nutzt, um den Bürgermeister als unfreiwilligen Handlanger und Marionette zu halten. Als ein Hackerangriff auf den Server von Quinns Hotel stattfindet, fürchtet Quinn, dass die Hacker das Video erbeuten wollen und schickt daher Auftragsmörder - wodurch er einen Rachefeldzug des einen Hackers, Aiden Pierce, provoziert. Er wurde im Original von Myron Natwick gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Quinn wurde im Jahr 1938 in Irland geboren und wuchs in Armut auf. Seine Familie zog in die Vereinigten Staaten und lebte fortan in Chicago. Dort begann Quinn, als Handlanger für die Mafia zu arbeiten und geriet einst in ein Feuergefecht, in dem alle seine Kameraden umkamen, er selbst aber von jeder Kugel, die auf ihn abgefeuert wurde, verfehlt wurde. Nach diesem Gefecht erhielt er den Beinamen "Lucky" Quinn. Quinn wurde schließlich zum Anführer der Mafiaorganisation Chicago South Club und führte diesen zu bisher unbekannter Stärke. In Chicago wird zwar über Quinns Verbindung zum organisierten Verbrechen gemutmaßt, bisher gibt es dafür jedoch keine Beweise und Quinn gilt allgemein als Philanthrop und angesehener Bürger. In seiner Rolle als Anführer der Mafia knüpfte Quinn diverse Kontakte zu einflussreichen Menschen. Durch einen Deal mit der Firma Blume sorgte er dafür, dass Chicago durch das ctOS-Projekt zu einer vernetzten "smarten" Stadt wurde und er finanzierte das Projekt - im Gegenzug für Zugriff auf das System. ctOS erwies sich schnell als wertvolles System für Quinn, da er so die gesamte Stadt und ihre Infrastruktur ausspähen konnte. Durch ctOS erlangte Quinn zudem ein Video, in dem der Bürgermeister Chicagos, Donovan Rushmore, seine Freundin Rose Washington ermordete. Quinn nutzte fortan dieses Video um Rushmore zu erpressen und ihn zu seiner Marionette zu machen. Dadurch verschaffte er dem Chicago South Club unglaubliche Macht und Einfluss innerhalb der Stadt. Quinn knüpfte zudem Kontakte zu der Viceroys-Gang in Chicago, die von dem ehrgeizigen Iraq angeführt wurde. Als im Jahr 2012 zwei Hacker, Aiden Pierce und Damien Brenks, in Quinns Merlaut-Hotel eindringen um dort das System zu hacken und die Bankdaten der Kunden abzugreifen, wird der Hack erkannt und Quinn, der fürchtet, dass die beiden Hacker gekommen sind um das Erpresservideo von Bürgermeister Donovan vom Server zu erbeuten, befiehlt Iraq, die Identität der Hacker herauszufinden und Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Tatsächlich werden die beiden von Iraqs Handlangern ausfindig gemacht und während Damien zum Krüppel geschlagen wird, endet das Attentat auf Aiden versehentlich mit dem Tod dessen sechsjähriger Nichte, Lena, und treibt Aiden auf einen Rachepfad. Operation in Chicago Ungerührt davon setzt Quinn seine kriminellen Operationen in Chicago fort. Er heuert einen Fixer an, Daten aus einer Computerfabrik zu stehlen. Obwohl der Auftrag gelingt, erregt der Fixer die Aufmerksamkeit der Polizei und kann nur knapp entkommen, nachdem er ziemliches Chaos angerichtet hat. Quinn erwartet den überlebenden Dieb persönlich in einer Gasse der Stadt. Als der Mann aus seinem Wagen steigt, versucht er sofort, sich für das Chaos während der Mission zu verteidigen und behauptet, dass es einen Maulwurf gegeben haben muss. Quinn unterbricht den Mann sanft und behauptet, dass dies nicht länger von Bedeutung ist und dass das Wichtigste ist, dass der Mann seinen Auftrag erledigt hat. Er behauptet, dass die Welt ihnen nicht viel Raum für Fehler lässt, woraufhin der Mann erneut verzweifelt und beteuert, dass es nicht sein Fehler war. Erneut rät Quinn dem Mann, sich zu beruhigen und behauptet, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Dann aber fragt Quinn, ob der Mann seine Mutter oder seine Freunde angerufen hat und als der Mann perplex antwortet, dass er direkt hergekommen ist, antwortet Quinn nur, dass das sehr gut ist. Plötzlich tritt Quinns Handlanger von hinten an den Mann und will ihn erschießen und während der Mann sich zur Wehr setzt und mit dem Handlanger rangelt, tritt Quinn von hinten an ihn heran, fährt eine geheime Klinge aus dem Griff seines Gehstocks aus und rammt sie dem Mann in den Hals. Nachdem dieser tot ist, tritt Quinn beiläufig an den Wagen heran, in dem noch der Fahrer des Manns - niemand anders als Aiden Pierce - sitzt. Quinn erkennt Pierce nicht und behauptet nur grinsend, dass er auf Pierces Auftraggeber zurückkommen wird, falls er eine weitere Lieferung braucht. Mit diesen Worten lässt er Aiden davonfahren. Kurz darauf trifft Quinn zufällig wieder auf Aiden - dieses Mal, als Quinn seine alljährliche "Auktion" abhält. In ein Lagerhaus am Hafen werden dabei reiche und einflussreiche Kontakte und Bekannte Quinns eingeladen, um dort im Zuge einer Auktion Frauen und Mädchen als Sexsklavinnenzu kaufen. Quinn lässt seine Security dabei von Iraq und den Viceroys organisieren. Während der Auktion wird ein Gespräch von Quinn und Iraq von einem enigmatischen Gast - scheinbar Nicholas Crispin - unterbrochen, bei dem es sich jedoch in Wahrheit um Aiden handelt, der die Auktion im Zuge seines Ziels, herauszufinden warum der Merlaut-Job scheiterte, infiltriert hat. Nachdem sich Quinn mit Iraq besprochen hat, heißt er "Crispin", den er nie persönlich getroffen hat, willkommen und fragt ihn, ob er das Schauspiel genießt. Er führt Aiden an die Reling des Stegs, von dem aus sie die gesamte Halle unter sich beobachten können. Er fragt Pierce, was er sieht, wenn er in die Halle schaut und Pierce antwortet, dass er sieht, wie jemand seine Macht spielen lässt. Zufrieden stimmt Quinn zu und behauptet, dass Iraq dort unten nur Profit sieht, dass die Erfahrung Quinn aber gelehrt hat, sich nicht manipulieren zu lassen und niemals eine Schwäche zu zeigen. Er erklärt, dass auch deshalb die Auktion stattfindet. Er wird kurz abgelenkt, als er eine Nachricht auf sein Smartphone erhält und behauptet dann zum Abschied, dass er vieles im Leben aus Erfahrung lernen musste und dass nichts davon - entgegen seines Beinamens - mit Glück zu tun hatte. Er tritt danach in sein Büro zurück - nur kurz vor einem brutalen Feuergefecht zwischen Pierce und Iraqs Leuten, nachdem Pierces wahre Identität offenbart wurde. Konfrontation mit Aiden Tage später gibt Quinn eine Benefiz-Veranstaltung im Merlaut-Hotel. Auf sein Drängen ist auch Bürgermeister Rushmore gezwungen, aufzutreten und eine Rede zu halten. Während Rushmore in einem recht betrunkenen Zustand seine Rede hält, steht Quinn leise dabei und lässt sich von Rushmore lobpreisen. Nachdem Rushmore seine Rede beendet hat, treten Quinn und der Bürgermeister nach drinnen. Dort behauptet Rushmore aufgebracht, dass er endlich seine Verbindung mit Quinn beenden will, doch Quinn antwortet verächtlich, ob Rushmore wirklich glaubt, dass Quinn Zeit für sein Gewinsel hat. Rushmore zählt die Verluste und das Chaos der letzten Wochen auf, doch Quinn erinnert ihn daran, dass er Bürgermeister werden wollte und nun seinen Job tun soll und weiter das nachplappern soll, was Quinn ihm vorgibt. Er behauptet, dass Iraqs Tod Rushmore als Chance dienen kann, sich als Bekämpfer der Gang-Kriminalität darzustellen. Beiläufig erwähnt er, dass Rose so stolz auf Rushmore wäre, woraufhin dieser aufgebracht fordert, dass Quinn ihm endlich das Video aushändigt. Quinn faucht kalt, dass Rushmore erst "raus" ist, wenn Quinn es erlaubt und behauptet, dass Rushmores Redezeit vorbei ist und er daher sein Hotel verlassen soll. Mit diesen Worten lässt er Rushmore alleine zurück und zieht sich in seine Suite im Hotel zurück. Dort taucht schon kurz darauf Aiden Pierce auf, der endlich herausgefunden hat, dass Quinn hinter dem Anschlag auf seine Nichte Lena steckte. Aiden wird schnell von zwei von Quinns Handlangern überwältigt, entwaffnet und vor Quinn selbst geführt. Aiden behauptet kalt, dass Quinn den Tod seiner sechsjährigen Nichte zu verantworten hat, und Quinn fragt überrascht, ob Aiden seiner Organisation etwa nur wegen dieser Lappalie so viel Schaden zugefügt hat und so viel Aufwand aufgebracht hat. Er behauptet grinsend, dass Aiden schon verzeihen muss, wenn er nicht weiß, wovon Aiden spricht, da so viele Leute mit ihren kleinen Problemen zu ihm kommen. Quinn verlässt nun den Raum damit seine Handlanger Aiden hinrichten, doch dieser kann sich von seinen Peinigern freireißen, sie töten und die Verfolgung von Quinn aufnehmen. Tod im Merlaut Er findet heraus, dass Quinn sich in einem geheimen Panikraum verschanzt hat und daher eine dicke Scheibe Panzerglas beide voneinander trennt. Quinn behauptet, dass Pierce noch jung ist und daher die Chance wahrnehmen sollte, sich umzudrehen und das Ganze hinter sich zu lassen. Er verspricht, dass sein Panikraum vollständig sicher ist, doch hat nicht mit Aidens Hackerfähigkeiten gerechnet. Aiden hackt kurzerhand seinen Herzschrittmacher und obwohl Quinn zuerst nur kurz hustet und Aiden dann rät, lieber die Flucht zu ergreifen und behauptet, dass er schon größere Männer als Pierce fertiggemacht hat, merkt er dann doch, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Er packt sich geschockt an die Brust, als sein Herz schwächer wird, und bricht schließlich in seinem Stuhl zusammen. Verächtlich fragt er Aiden, ob dieser etwa will, dass er bettelt und behauptet, dass Aiden Lucky Quinn nicht auf den Knien sehen wird. Aiden entgegnet, dass Quinn betteln kann, so viel er will, dass ihn dies aber nicht retten wird. Schwach greift Quinn daraufhin auf seinen Computer zu und behauptet, dass Aiden gar nicht weiß, warum er ins Visier von Quinn geriet - Quinn gesteht, dass es ein Fehler war und dass er dachte, dass Pierce hinter dem Erpresservideo gegen Rushmore her war. Er öffnet das Video auf seinem Computer und zeigt es Pierce, der geschockt endlich die Wahrheit von Lenas Tod erfährt. Hämisch behauptet Quinn, dass Rose Washington wirklich eine reizende Frau war und dass er ohne ihren Tod nicht da wäre, wo er heute steht. Schwach stürzt Quinn schließlich vom Stuhl. Geschockt behauptet Aiden, dass seine Nichte sterben musste, nur weil Quinn nicht seine Marionette verlieren wollte, woraufhin Quinn nur verächtlich fragt, ob Pierce etwa glaubt, dass er gewonnen hat. Er behauptet stolz, dass man nach Quinns Tod eine Statue für ihn errichten wird und dass die Stadt Pierce völlig vergessen wird, weil er nicht wichtig war. Aiden entgegnet, dass er der "Rächer" ist, der Abschaum wie Quinn erledigt. Während Quinn entkräftet am Boden liegt, hackt Aiden den Herzschrittmacher erneut und bringt Quinns Herz entgültig zum Stehen, so dass der Verbrecherboss in seinem eigenen Panikraum stirbt. Nach seinem Tod wird der Öffentlichkeit mangels Beweisen in andere Richtung offenbart, dass er an einem Herzanfall gestorben ist. Auch seine kriminellen Machenschaften werden endlich öffentlich. Galerie QuinnSticht.png|Quinn ersticht seinen Handlanger QuinnMitAiden.png|Quinn spricht mit Aiden QuinnHerzinfarkt.png|Quinns Herzschrittmacher wird gehackt QuinnVideo.png|Quinn offenbart Aiden das Video QuinnTot.png|Quinn stirbt en:Dermot "Lucky" Quinn Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Gangster Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Reich Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Sklaventreiber Kategorie:Kontrollfreak Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Geschäftsmann Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Machtgierig Kategorie:Tot